


父亲总想标记我怎么办？

by XUYE



Category: The Devil Child of Nezha Comes into the World
Genre: ABO, M/M, 养父病态alpha丙×养子Omega藕
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XUYE/pseuds/XUYE
Summary: 我太难了现代梗嗷。。。。





	父亲总想标记我怎么办？

一切也许都是命中注定

敖丙成了哪吒名义上的监护人

至于原因，要从一个月前说起

一个月前  
国安部神鬼组组长李靖为其幼子庆贺三周岁生日，宴请八方，足足摆了三百桌有余

正当众人酒醉迷乐之际，一只通体莹蓝的龙一跃而起，浮于天际。在场的人毕竟都与神鬼组接触过，所以鬼怪倒也见识了不少。见此状，都认为这龙是李组长安排的即兴表演。但是当那只龙张口凝聚无数冰珠，最后甚至凝结成遮天蔽日的巨大冰块，朝地面死死压来！那龙似乎还嫌冰块下降的慢，竟立于冰面之上，以自身重量加快冰块的下降

酒醉的众人见此状，酒顿时醒了大半，纷纷做鸟兽状惊恐着散开

“什么妖怪？！也敢在我李靖面前造势！”李组长向前一步，抽出别于自己腰际的佩剑---李靖是个古板且守旧的人，明明上面给他发配了重型武器，却还是用着一把古朴甚至是寒碜的剑

龙并未回答他的问题，只是一个劲的念着“魔丸”

李靖皱着眉，转头吩咐殷夫人带着哪吒先回房躲着，自己来对付这只来路不明且莫名其妙的龙

“妖物！受死！！”李靖凌空跃于冰面之上，冲着那妖物的头就是凌空一刀！

那龙轻蔑地喷出一口龙息，巨大的龙尾朝李靖横扫过来，把李靖顿时抽的倒飞出去

“老爷！”安顿好哪吒的殷夫人从屋子里跑出来，看到李靖晕死在一片房屋废墟中，殷夫人顿时就红了眼眶。“妖物！我要你不得好死！”语毕，殷夫人抽出自己腰间的手枪，对着那龙就是一枪！

龙微微缩了缩瞳孔，张口凝结了厚实的冰，把子弹凝封于其中

殷夫人上好膛，枪口冲着龙头，显然还想再来一发。但没等她扣下扳机，一把拥有着复式祥龙花纹且散发寒气的冰锤就对着她的头重重一击！在倒下前，殷夫人泪眼婆娑的望了望自己稚子所藏的房间

我儿哪吒。。上天保佑你一定要活下去啊。。

冰锤沾着鲜血，朝冰面上倒飞过去。一只莹白如玉的手稳稳当当的握住了它。

冰面上的龙不知何时消失不见，取而代之的是一名带着兜帽的少年。少年两手各拿一个冰锤，就那么静立着，等到无边的冰已经压迫于房顶之时。少年才闪身到了哪吒藏身的屋内

等到再次出来时，少年怀里抱了个扎着双丸子头的正在熟睡的奶娃娃。而与此同时，冰也已经更加迫于地面了，无数楼房摧残倒挂，无数的人被压死其中  
。。。  
国安神鬼组组长及其夫人被妖物杀死，其子下落不明的消息引起了很大的轰动，国安组长的大儿子，现任国安保卫组组长的金吒听到消息后当场就晕了过去，醒后大发雷霆，说势必要活捉凶手，让凶手为自己死去的父母与失踪的弟弟付出巨大的代价，让它后悔来到这个世上

而我们亲爱的凶手大人正抱着哪吒回到自己的住宅。刚进门，早已睡醒的小孩儿就挣扎着从少年怀里跳下来，撒了欢儿的在别墅里肆意奔跑

“哪吒，别玩那个花瓶了，过来”少年脱下自己的兜帽，露出温婉俊秀的一张脸。。以及长在额头上分外明显的。。龙角

哪吒顽劣的一笑，直接摔了花瓶，然后才双手插兜慢慢悠悠的走过来。

少年把哪吒扯进自己怀里，捏着后者幼嫩的小肩膀，一字一句的说到“我的名字是敖丙，从现在起我就是你的养父”

哪吒歪头，很邪气的笑了一下“养父？什么东西。小爷我有亲爹好么，还有，你谁啊，我从没见过你”

敖丙眸子暗了暗，语气有些哽咽“我原与你父亲李组长熟识，今日来参加你的生日宴会，哪料半途中突然杀出一只恶龙，将你父母亲全部斩杀。我拼尽全力才将你救出。。。”

哪吒一愣，眼泪瞬间飚出。哪吒自己跑到沙发的角落窝着，先开始是小小的抽噎，到后来就直接成了嚎啕大哭！

敖丙盯着哭的不能自我的哪吒微微挑起笑容。凑到哪吒身边抱紧他幼小的身体

哪吒终于是属于他的了

\--------13年后  
“敖丙，早安！”哪吒睡眼惺忪的从房间里走出来，看着餐桌前已经穿戴整齐的男人

“早安，哪吒”敖丙把面包涂上果酱，放到哪吒面前的瓷白餐盘里“昨晚睡得怎么样?”

“老样子，每次起床大腿根那儿都挺疼的”哪吒说的情况从他十一岁就开始了，他早上起床的时候，隔三差五就会发现自己的腿根红肿着，一摸还有点儿疼。但是那片红肿隔几个小时就会消散，哪吒也就没把它放在心上

敖丙嗯了一声，拿起手边的报纸翻看了起来。过了一会儿才漫不经心的问“你这16岁了，也该分化了，你要准备好啊”

哪吒三下五除二吃完面包，含糊不清的回答敖丙“小爷分化了也一定是个alpha，不说了敖丙，小爷上学去了。快迟到了。。”

敖丙温柔的笑着目送哪吒关上家门，在哪吒关上家门的那一刹那，敖丙的眸子里的柔意被漫天的疯狂遮掩

他慢悠悠的走到哪吒的房间，外套也不脱，就那么躺在哪吒的床上，贪婪地嗅着枕被间属于哪吒的气味“等我。。哪吒”

西装革履的男人从床上爬了起来，两腿间高昂的某处似乎在显露着主人不为人知肮脏龌龊的一面。敖丙淡定着一张脸整理好房间的一切，在临走的时候，还替哪吒更换了新的熏香

敖丙是个注重高雅情调的人，他自己房内以及哪吒房内都放有熏香，而且还是敖丙自己亲自置办的。只不过他自己房内用的确实是正儿八经的熏香，而哪吒房内则用的是龙宫秘药制成的熏香，用秘药制成的香虽不会对人体造成什么伤害，但是一旦闻多了，就会被强制分化成Omega 

而此时在学校的哪吒丝毫没有没有认识到自己变成alpha的美好愿望早已破灭

“喂，哪吒”朱雀扭过头来看着踩点儿到的‘大爷’，“听说没，隔壁妖化A班的白虎居然分化成Omega了!现在被麒麟堵在座位上表白呢”

“白虎？他跟麒麟不是早就搞上了?”哪吒冷哼，白虎一直跟他不对付，两人一见面不是吵架就是撕逼，一起被请家长也不是一回两回了

“谁知道呢？只要我亲爱的凤凰大人不要分化成Omega就行”朱雀撩起自己的衣服，露出胳膊上的凤凰纹身“凤凰大人一定是大总攻！真可惜我是个alpha。要是Omega的话，就能让凤凰大人标记我了呢~~”

哪吒格外嫌弃的白了朱雀一眼，舔狗的日常他不是很懂啊~

哪吒又跟朱雀聊了几句有的没的，听到上课铃响，就径直趴到桌子上开始睡觉

不知道是不是晚上没有睡好的缘故，哪吒睡醒的时候都已经是中午了，并且还是朱雀把他叫醒的，不然哪吒这一觉能睡到下午

“喂，哪吒，你不会是发烧了吧？脸很红”朱雀扒拉着自己面前的蒜薹炒肉，想从里面找出食堂阿姨切得极细的肉丝“你别不是分化了，从第三节课上课你身上就有股味道，差点没把老子搞硬了”

哪吒嗤笑一声，转头就给了朱雀一个暴栗“小爷我肯定分化成alpha！能让alpha硬的就他妈只有Omega！你想说老子分化成了Omega？！”

朱雀恬着一张俊脸笑着跟哪吒赔罪，但是道歉的话还没说出口，朱雀的注意力就被刚踏进食堂门口的凤凰给吸引住了“啊啊啊啊，凤凰sama，我爱你啊啊。凤凰你天上飞，我朱雀永相随啊啊啊啊啊”

哪吒无奈又嫌弃的看着远去的朱雀的背影，心底不禁疑惑‘自己身上好像确实有一股莲花香，而且脖子那里好像怪怪的。。。’

哪吒没多想，下午的课该睡还是要睡，只是在放学的时候，朱雀捏着鼻子，皱着眉头郑重其事地告诉他“你不觉得你身上的气味更浓了吗？老子被你搞硬了一下午。你怕不是真分化成了Omega”  
为此，哪吒差点没把朱雀给打死

不过，自己的身体确实有点奇怪，体温有点高了，甚至手脚也软软的没什么力气，不然朱雀早就被他一巴掌扇吐血了好吗？！

哪吒毕竟是个心大的主，一回家看到敖丙做的满桌子精致菜肴就把事情抛于脑后了

“哪吒”敖丙皱着秀气的眉，身上的西装不带一丝褶皱“你身上什么味道？喷香水了？”

“没有。。”哪吒有气无力略微喘着气的回答“我不舒服，先回房间了。。。”

敖丙嗯了一声，看着哪吒一步一步的吃力的回到自己的房间。眼底不知名的光沉沉浮浮，颇有些意味不明

半夜

“哈。。呼。嗯啊”哪吒蜷在床上，被子把他紧紧裹住。脸上的绯红一路爬到脖颈，空气中莲花的清香与情欲相互交织，不断宣告着床上之人被分化成Omega的事实“哈啊。。为什么小爷是Omega啊。。哈。。”

“哪吒？你还好吗”敖丙敲了敲房间的门，低沉喑哑的声音把房内的人一激，身下竟流出了些许汁液

“我。。我没事！我。。哈不小心把熏香倒了！”哪吒奋力夹着自己修长的双腿，努力让自己下体的水不要流出来打湿裤子和床单

“是吗？小心点，早点睡”敖丙立在门口，听到哪吒的答话顿时松了一口气，朝自己的房间走去。哪吒听到门外渐远的脚步声，身体不由的放松了一下。顿时，身下就濡湿了一篇“咦！！”

哪吒不知道的是，敖丙回到自己房间后，又悄无声息的折了回来。男人看着自己手上的腕表，精细的计算着每一分每一秒

熏香和Omega发情的味道他怎么会分辨不出来?尽管知道哪吒在骗自己，敖丙也愿意‘被骗’

第一轮发情期的最高临界点就快要到了。敖丙并不急着现在就把哪吒吃干抹净，尽管他的下半身已经硬到发痛，但是一想到待会儿房间里面的人就会意识不清哀求着自己操烂他的嫩穴，狠狠的标记他，敖丙就觉得这点等待并不算是什么

果然，不一会儿，空气中的莲花香就越发浓烈，甚至可以称作甜腻了，敖丙把耳朵贴上房门，敏锐的听力让他清晰的听到里面那人拼命压抑的呻吟

敖丙顿时了然于胸，时间到了

敖丙又再次敲了敲房门，佯装关心的问“哪吒？怎么了？你房间里好像有什么东西在叫”

此时的哪吒已经被情欲烧的快失去理智了，只是拼命咬死了不开口

“哪吒？我进来喽？”敖丙忽略了哪吒那一声极为压抑的“不要”。径直打开门就闯了进来“没事吧？你看起来很不好”敖丙顺手关上房门，房间内什么黑暗一片，只有零星几点月光斜斜地照了进来。敖丙顺手打开床头的暖灯，哪吒布满情欲的隐隐挂着泪痕脸就那么映入眼帘

“滚。。滚开啊。。。不要碰我！”哪吒拼尽了全身力气，红着一张脸朝敖丙咆哮

敖丙神秘莫测的笑了一下，手伸进被子里，开始在哪吒光滑的肌肤上游走。一张精致的脸在暖黄的灯光下显得晦暗莫名

“嗯。。。哈啊。。敖。。敖丙！你在干什么？！”哪吒不安分的扭动着身体，说实话，敖丙在他身上抚弄的感觉很好，他现在正在发情期，体温很高。而面前这人的手冰凉如玉，附在他的皮肤上，实在是舒服过了头

“吒儿不是不舒服么，我来帮吒儿治疗啊。。。”敖丙低沉的嗓子里不知何时也混入了一丝情欲，钩的哪吒心里直痒痒，下半身也越发泥泞。敖丙看着哪吒一脸失神的模样，勾唇一笑，alpha的信息素便从毛孔中释放了出来

阿拉啦，看你还能坚持多久呢?

alpha强烈的信息素直往哪吒脑仁里钻，敖丙抚上哪吒的脸庞，有些痴迷的看着他。

“啊。。哈啊。。。嗯啊”因为信息素的作用，哪吒的情欲烧的越来越盛。甚至都开始不自觉的蹭着敖丙的手“敖。。。敖丙，给我。。。。我想要”

敖丙把手抽回来，笑的一脸天真“你要什么？我给你去拿”

哪吒搭不上话来，也不管自己的养父在不在场，一脚踢开被子，拉下裤子就握住自己涨硬发痛，前段还开始流水的分身“哈啊。。嗯啊。。好舒服啊。。嗯~”

敖丙见到如此淫糜的现象，也不管自己的什么恶趣味了，一把拉住哪吒正在自慰的双手就翻身压了上去。双手被钳制在头顶的感觉很不好，特别是下半身还在流水的情况下。

养父低下头狠狠吻住哪吒被情欲熏得通红的嘴唇，舌头撬开贝齿就顶了进去

“唔。。不。。不要”哪吒含糊不清的拒绝身上的男人，但他那小猫似的力气并没有起到什么太大的作用，不像是拒绝，更像是邀请身上的人来享用他一般

男人的吻带有侵略和攻击性，粗粝的舌头扫进来的时候，哪吒感觉自己嘴里的空气仿佛都被吸吮走了。来自对方的烟草的味道在自己的口腔里横冲直撞。留下淡淡的苦味

敖丙腾出一只手来将少年身上已经揉的皱皱巴巴的衬衫撕碎，粉嫩的乳头在接触到空气的那一刻就颤颤巍巍的自己立了起来，敖丙恋恋不舍的放开哪吒被吻的红肿的唇，暧昧的银丝从两人的唇际拉起，又悄然断裂。敖丙一路往下，利牙不知何时冒了出来，不知轻重的在哪吒优美的脖颈处啃咬，留下一片片绯红涟漪的吻痕

男人叼起哪吒左半边的乳头，放在嘴里轻轻磨咬吸吮。哪吒被爽的直哼哼，不自觉的挺着胸膛把乳头送进身上人暖湿的口腔。敖丙渐渐放开钳制住哪吒的手，大手移到另一侧的乳头上，揉捏拉扯。很快乳头便肿了老高，乳晕也色情跟着稍稍隆起

“嗯。。嗯哈。哈。。下。。下面好痒。敖丙”哪吒嗲着哭腔，哀求着敖丙玩玩他下面的嘴

敖丙的手顺着哪吒光滑的曲线一路往下，引得剩下的人阵阵战栗。不老实的大手温柔的划过哪吒昂扬的某处，来到隐秘未知的某处

“我要进去了？”敖丙的食指在湿润的穴口打着转，粉嫩的穴肉一张一合，拼命地邀请 手指的进入

哪吒咬着自己的手指头，口水淫糜的滴下。一双秋波荡漾的眸子含情脉脉的望着身上的男人，然后缓缓的点了点头

太紧了，这是敖丙进入后的第一个想法，里面很热却又湿滑，层层的壁肉包裹着修长的手指，仿佛在渴望着更多，敖丙紧接着又伸进去第二根、第三根手指。下半身被填满的感觉令哪吒很舒服。敖丙开始缓缓地抽插起来，哪吒开始发出断断续续的呻吟

“嗯。。。哈啊。嗯~好舒服。。再快一点。。嗯啊”哪吒毫无顾忌的放声浪叫，屁股开始迎合着手指的抽插剧烈摆动。很快哪吒小腹就一阵收缩----这是快要射精的前兆。敖丙顿时把手抽出哪吒体内，抽出时还发出了淫糜的‘啵’的一声

哪吒迷惑的睁开眼，有些恼怒的看着敖丙“怎么停了？快插进去！”男人在哪吒大腿上擦干净了手上的淫液，邪笑着

“吒儿倒是被人伺候着爽，可我还没爽呢”说完，敖丙意有所指的指了指自己涨鼓的胯间。哪吒胀红了一张脸，慢吞吞的从床上爬起来，没有射精的滋味让他很不好受，要不是他还需要依靠身上这个男人来度过烦人的发情期的话，他早就把敖丙碎尸万段了好吗？！

哪吒把手缓缓的伸了过去，想要解开男人的拉链，却听见敖丙那不容置疑的声音从头顶传来“用嘴，哪吒”哪吒刚想挥拳，就被面前这人扯住了奶头，再狠狠一拧！又痛又爽的感觉让哪吒顿时软了腰杆，还魅惑万生的娇喘了几声

哪吒的嘴缓缓凑近那鼓起的一大坨，温热的鼻息撒在上面，哪吒感觉那家伙又大了几分。贝齿轻咬住拉链，缓缓往下拉，硕大的阴茎立刻就弹跳出来，拍在了李小爷白嫩的脸上---敖丙没有穿内裤

身下的小Omega迷恋的看着眼前的巨大阳具，几乎是没有任何犹豫就把龟头含入口中。

“嗯哼”几乎是同时，两人都发出满意的鼻哼

哪吒开始笨拙的舔舐着柱身，认真而专注的样子让敖丙也不禁羞红了脸。温暖的舌在囊袋之间穿梭，还时不时用舌尖抠挖着敏感的马眼。突然，敖丙抓着哪吒的头发就把自己的阳具往身下人的嘴巴里送，被迫深喉的感觉令哪吒很不好受，直到敖丙在他喉间射出来并且自己随后又跟着射出来后，不适的感觉才稍微好了一点

“呼。。哪吒。。我爱你”敖丙俯下身温柔的吻去哪吒眼角的泪水“准备好了吗？”敖丙轻轻的在哪吒耳边喷洒热气，紧接着就把哪吒大力拉起，后穴在毫无防备的情况下被阴茎大力捅入，直直抵到了穴道的最深处

“啊啊。。。嗯哈。。好爽！！”哪吒淫糜的大叫，但很快又被空虚填满---敖丙进去后，仿佛是在恶作剧一般，进去之后就不动了。“敖。。敖丙，你动一动嘛”哪吒窝在敖丙怀里，小声的祈求着，屁股不安分的乱动

“要爽，就自己动啊”敖丙色情的抚摸着哪吒光滑的脊背，鼻子贪婪地在哪吒颈间嗅来嗅去

哪吒已经顾不上面子问题了，竟真的开始一上一下的自己动了起来，等到哪吒快要射的时候，敖丙突然一把握住哪吒的阴茎，大拇指抵在马眼上，就是不让哪吒射。可怜的小Omega被弄得很不舒服，开始剧烈的摆动身体

“嗯哈。。嗯啊。让我射啊，敖丙！嗯啊。。。”哪吒几乎是哭着说出这句话的。奈何敖丙根本不听他的，一个翻身就把哪吒压在身下，然后开始剧烈耸动

“嗯哈。。在用力一点。。嗯哈。。好舒服。。敖丙。再深一点。。小穴要被艹烂了啊”哪吒放声浪叫，说出来的淫秽词语羞的敖丙脸都红了 “啊~”忽然间，敖丙顶到了一处稍微凸起的软肉，哪吒的淫叫立刻就变了个调。这应该是就是哪吒的敏感点，敖丙这样想着，下身却不断往那个点上撞击，爽的哪吒不仅射出了一大股白浊，穴内还喷洒出了一股滚烫的液体

哪吒高潮了

兴奋诡异的光在敖丙的眸子里闪烁，龟头不断往敏感点上撞击，流出来的淫液因为过度进出甚至都泛起了白沫，粉嫩的菊口渐渐变得红肿

就那么抽插了几百下后，敖丙终于还是在哪吒体内射了出来，看着哪吒熟睡的脸，敖丙满意的笑了笑，却不急着抽出来，只是就那么抱着哪吒，满意幸福的睡了过去

等哪吒睡醒了再继续吧

谁叫他们龙，本性善淫呢？


End file.
